bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Strength
Super Strength is a supernatural ability possessed by vampires, werewolves, angels, hybrids, skinwalkers, and turok-hans. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, enhances the physical capability of an individual, to such a point that they aren't restricted by their body mass/muscle density, age, height, and weight and this ability allows them to be stronger and more physically powerful than any human and possibly large animals. Super strength varies among users, depending on their age, species, and diet. Nearly all supernatural creatures have this ability. Users Angelic Beings Once while possessing a human vessel, the supernatural presence of an angel within a vessel allows angels to use their power to dramatically increase/enhance their said vessel's physical strength threshold of their hosts to superhuman to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. All angels are endowed with seemingly limitless strength that surpasses that of demons, vampires, werewolves, Hybrids, monsters, and other supernatural beings of all ages. All angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength; however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy. *'Archangels' - Amongst the strongest celestial creatures in existence and as the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial beings in all of God's creation next to Oracle, Archangels are the most powerful class of all angels after Oracle, and one of the most powerful beings in Creation. Archangels are astoundingly strong while within a vessel, being even physically much stronger than and able to overpower pagan deities, all lower/lesser and mid-level angels, seraphs, demons, spirits, earthly monsters, and humans. As such, they easily outclass most, if not, all other supernatural beings with the only exception of God, Death, and Oracle, with those three being their only superiors in power. *'Seraphim' - As a higher class/species of angelic celestial being endowed with greater strength, Seraphs, mid-level angels, are extremely strong. They can lift at least 1 ton (2,000 pounds) with little difficulty and are considerably much stronger than and can and are able to overpower and destroy humans, spirits, all monsters (as well as Alphas), highest-tier of middle to high-level demons and virtually all lesser/lower-tier angels, but are completely inferior against Archangels. Seraphs are also strong enough to fight Turok-Hans when most other lower-tier lesser angels are somewhat easily overpowered by them. One Seraph lifted an anvil that weighed a ton, without effort, and was able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. *'Angels' - Although the most common celestials, Lesser Angels (Cherubs, Virtues, Common Angels, and the Powers) are still incredibly powerful and are stronger than and are able to destroy humans, spirits, most monsters of all ages (such as vampires, werewolves, and Hybrids) and regular lower to middle-tier-level demons, able to press at least 2 tons (4,000 lbs). Supernatural Monsters *'Dragons' - Being giant creatures, Dragons are amongst the strongest type of supernatural monsters and they possess incredibly tremendous physical strength. They can easily overpower humans through sheer physical force, break through the thickest of rock walls, and have strength great enough to crush stone with ease. They are also able to casually break and crush bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a handful of grown men and women and even lift 70,000-90,000 pounds, for over hundreds of miles. *'Hybrids' - *'Kitsune' - *'Original Vampires' - Original Vampires are much stronger than even the oldest of non-original vampires, mainly as they were created by Dracula for the sole purpose of fending themselves off of werewolves. They're stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. Non-original vampires are usually no match for Original vampires, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs from even hybrids, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send people flying. Original vampires can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters, as Chathon threw a handful of quarters as a window and the window exploded. Another case is when Petrova threw a newspaper at Buffy's window in her old house. Chathon also has even displayed his strength as compared to a non-original vampire when he decapitated a 500+ years old vampire with a single chop or swing of his bare hand. *'Phoenixes' - *'Skin-Changers' - *'Skinwalkers' - *'Vampires' - Another enhanced trait of a vampire is their unstoppable physical strength. Vampires are very strong creatures and grow stronger with age to the point that their physical strength is that of 10 men. They have and possess superhuman physical strength, though the exact extent and limits of this strength are debatable and often varied from individual to individual in the same way that it does in humans; either because of their age, what supernatural blood they had consumed, or simply personality and experience. The level of strength in vampires depends on their age and their diet - consuming human blood regularly makes them stronger than those that consume animal blood. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands. When Harmony was human, Spike feared his strength when first meeting her, and explained that there was barely a difference to him in strength between caressing her head and knocking it off. Though their strength increases with age, even newly-risen, newborn, freshly turned, or even transitioning vampires have been shown to be several times stronger than they were before they turned and displayed incredible strength, as they are strong enough to overpower humans and they can lift small cars. For example after being sired by Spike, Harmony was effortlessly able to bodily lift a fully grown man, who was considerably taller and more muscular than she was, off the ground by the throat with one hand. This was demonstrated in Blood Brothers when a vampire, not knowing his own strength, flung a hunter in a reflex retaliation when he attempted to stake him. Another good example of their strength is seen when another younger decides to arm wrestle a sumo-wrestler after becoming a vampire. She describes the power in her one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. She beats him, however, because she is a newborn at the time. A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. Harmony was able to leap over a 50 yard wide river with ease during her first hunt, while her mentor Spike was able to leap over twice her distance, while only using slightly over half of his full force. A diet of human blood makes a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find any animal, like bears, wildcats, deer, or even cattle, not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them strong enough to fight supernatural forces. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to his thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal. They're stronger in comparison to werewolves when not in wolf form. In Season 3 episode, Ghost World, it was clearly shown that a vampire has greater strength than a werewolf while shoveling into the Tomb. The tables are, however, turned when werewolves are in their wolf forms, during full moons, as was shown on at least three occasions during Season 2. Vampires often use this ability in conjunction with their Super Speed to make quick moves with great force. The blood of enhanced human and human-like beings augments their strength to a great degree. Vampires also derive pleasure from the act of feeding off such humans. Examples of vampires feeding on superhumans and gaining a charge include: **The Slayer's blood is the only cure for a poison called the Killer of the Dead. Feeding off Slayers has been shown to provide a temporary "high" as well; once vampire likened it to an aphrodisiac on his first taste. Slayer (Rayne's) blood also provided enough temporary strength to enable the Master to escape his mystical prison. **For his initiation in the House of Chathon, Henry is given "supercharged warrior juice": Chathon's blood. **One vampire's strength is greatly augmented after drinking from Marcus Hamilton, a supernatural humanoid being infused with the power of the Original Vampires and dramatically stronger than that vampire. : They also get stronger the older they are, as old ones can overpower younger ones. *'Wendigo' - *'Werewolves' - Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than any Human, as seen when Oz easily defeats various people in an arm wrestle, and that grows over time but to a lesser degree with their age, compared to vampires. It is also shown that un-triggered werewolves are pretty stronger than human beings in general, as they have some form of enhanced strength, as seen when Tyler defeats a number of people at arm wrestling and with relative ease. They are relatively weaker than vampires while in their human form as their super strength is not on the same level as Vampires however, not even newborns. This is seen when once vampire easily overpowers Mina when the latter tried to force the truth out of her. But however, in human form, their strength is extremely close to being superhuman, and in wolf form at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. However, during full moons, they turn to their wolf forms. They get far stronger and more powerful than non-original vampires during full moons. A full pack can easily overpower and kill any vampire is a formidable force when dealing with an army of newborns. Werewolves can also rip and break humans apart with ease. Can even lift heavy objects, smash stone, knock down walls and can throw humans across rooms. However, there hasn't been any scene with illustrable proof as to how strong they are in circumstances involving original vampires and non-transformed hybrids. It is unknown how they will fare against them in their wolf forms.